Shadepaw
is a long-legged black tom with yellow eyes. Description Appearance :Shadestorm strongly resembles his mother in terms of coat features. His fur is long in length, and somewhat of a burden to keep clean. He lacks any white markings, and instead is a solid coal-black colored tom. The warrior's long fur tends to get tangled and a little ragged, giving him this intimidating spiked-fur appearance. His tall ears have minor feathered tips, and the fur on Shadestorm's chin appears to be particularly long, almost as if he has a goatee. The fur along his belly and cheeks appear to be a little lighter than the rest of his body, perhaps from sun bleaching. :While resembling his mother, the warrior is built similar to his compact and tall father. Shadestorm stands on some towering legs that are thick with muscles meant for plowing through deep WinterClan snow. His paws are wide, long, and flat, with tufts of thick fur cramming between each individual toe to keep them warm. He is a cat built for the harshness that his clan has to endure, making life elsewhere seemingly unbearable. All in all, he is an intimidatingly powerful warrior to face, and one of the tallest in his Clan. :Currently, Shadestorm lacks any noteworthy scarring. Instead, a noticeable feature of his is the structure of his face. It is square-shaped and loaded with dark fluff, framing vibrant yellow eyes. His nose blends in with the remainder of the dark background, coal-black like the fur that coats his body. His whiskers, too, are cloaked in darkness. Personality :Shadestorm, they say, is your typical warrior with roots that have long-since existed in WinterClan. He takes pride in his heritage and uses the skills passed onto him to his advantage. Notably, the warrior is extremely dedicated to his clan and making them prosper. He can be a little on the ambitious side when it comes to climbing the ranks and gaining respect from his clans, making him appear hostile and dutiful. Unfortunately, this innate loyalty towards making his clan prosper means that he isn't necessarily loyal to his clan leader. At any given moment, he will join in any uprising if he sees the movement beneficial to WinterClan. :While aloof with his nose typically shoved into daily work, Shadestorm is a very admirable warrior in his clan. Not only is his massive size something to awe at, but he is an absolute busy-body. He works very hard to make himself and his clan prosper. However, he is also introverted, so it seems that he likes his duties a little more than he likes other cats. One thing that can be argued against this claim is Shadestorm's extremely paternal nature. The tom loves, loves overlooked cats and apprentices. While he may be intimidating, there is no thing greater than helping an underdog in his eyes. :Defensive and generally closed off, the warrior shares this protective nature with his clanmates and few friends. The intimidating tom is especially hostile and frequently aggressive towards outsiders, specifically SummerClan rivals. Despite his attentive and paternal nature, he has an horrible attitude towards strangers. The good manners that he expresses towards his clanmates suddenly disappear when in a conversation with an outsider, and he won't hesitate to resort to violence. :Most of Shadestorm's intimidation seems to stem from his aloof behavior. While respectful, the tom is brief with his clanmates in conversation and interaction, preferring silence over needless babbling. He is detached towards most cats, but his paternalistic nature can quickly kick in once one spends a very, very long time working their way into his heart to finally befriend this protective giant. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Shadekit is born in WinterClan, with his parents being two respected warriors, Paletooth and Muddynose. Unfortunately, his three littermates passed on before he could meet them, let alone before they could even be given proper names. Shadekit fought on and grew an impressive amount throughout the moons he spent with his parents. The relationship he had with Paletooth and Muddynose was indestructible, with both mother and father spending most of the day with him. Alas, both of his parents passed away from whitecough in the medicine cat den together before they could even witness his apprentice ceremony. :Shadepaw is given to Oakheart as an apprentice. Adulthood : Relationships Family Paletooth & Muddynose: :Shadestorm loved his parents very dearly, and having them missing in his life is a great damper. His time with them were unfortunately short, but the fruitful memories of them always make him feel warm and fuzzy. They spent as much time with him as possible, even up to the ends of their days. He imagines that they're watching him from StarClan, and therefore he aims to make them proud. In fact, most of his dedication towards his clan and activities comes from the urge to satisfy them. Paletooth and Muddynose frequently shared stories of their ancestors with Smokecloud as a kitten, increasing his drive to become the greatest he can possibly be. Friends Redpaw: :When both kittens were in the nursery, Shadestorm and Rednose were extremely close. They hung out often and referred to each other as brother and sister, until Applewhisker eventually drove him off. He overheard her pressing conversations with his parents about attempting to force him together with Rednose, which Paletooth and Muddynose were against as well. For now, the two hold ample respect for one and other, but feel uncomfortable conversing much with Applewhisker roaming about. Hazelpaw: : Peers Oakheart: : Lineage Mother: :Paletooth - Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: :Muddynose - Deceased, verified StarClan member Siblings: :Three Unnamed Kittens - Deceased, residence unknown Aunts: :Snowbreeze - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member :Nettleclaw - Living Uncles: :Leafface - Deceased, verified Dark Forest member :Darkcloud - Living Grandmothers: :Irisfrost - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Wildheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Talonclaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Smokefeather - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :Nightheart - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Mintface - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Uncle: :Thornfang - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandmother: :Mistcloud - Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Grandfather: :Steamcloud - Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Great Grandfather: :Sloepelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Quotes : Trivia *His warrior name will be Shadestorm. Images Life Character Pixels